Midnight Train
by DangerousMistress
Summary: There's a saying, "Curiosity killed the cat" Ichigo's curiousity takes him to a ride he'll never forget. one-shot.   Rated M for sexual content. Grimm/Ichi AU, yaoi.


**A/N: This one-shot was written in the so call 'writer's block moment' while working with my other stories*sighs***

**Warning: lemonade for the thirst *evil grin***

**Thanks to my Beta-Reader gollumsfriend, for your hard work- *hugs & cookies***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Midnight Train<span>**

_"Only those who truly desire can gain access onto the Midnight Train."_

There's a rumor that if you are at the train station at midnight, a mysterious train will appear and once you are inside, your most desired fantasy will come true.

It was the first day of classes at Karakura High and the talk of the day was about the _Midnight Train_. Ichigo was running late when he entered the classroom and the first thing he noticed was his classmates staring out of the windows. He approached out of curiosity, of course.

It was a fight between students, two against one. Ichigo was angered by this and ran out of the building towards the schoolyard, but by the time he arrived the fight was already over. The one that Ichigo went to help had already knocked down the other two and was left with only a small cut on his lower lip.

"What's up strawberry, did you come to help me?"

"Fuck you Grimmjow, and don't call me that unless you want to end up like those two on the ground."

"Try it."

Ichigo quickly closed the distance between them and threw the first punch, hitting the other squarely in the jaw.

"Is that all you got? Che…and here I thought you would have more in you than that," Grimmjow smirked, spitting some blood. A split second later he threw a kick that hit Ichigo hard on his left side of his head.

Ichigo's body was turned by the sheer force of the kick and he fell on his knees, placing a hand over his ear because it was ringing badly. Frustrated, Ichigo began to stand up, only to receive a punch to his gut that made him double over.

At this point he was beyond angry and while still bent over, Ichigo tackled the other causing both of them to fall to the ground. Having landed on top, Ichigo took advantage of the position and started punching the other out of pure rage, until one of the teachers grabbed him and ended the fight by taking both boys to the principal's office.

"I can't believe this, it's the first day and the two of you are already at each other's throats!" The principal screamed and continued, "What am I going to do with you two?" He sighted while massaging his temples.

* * *

><p>Inside the detention room you could barely hear any sounds, except maybe the occasional turning of a page in the book Zaraki-sensei was reading. No one in that room dared to make any unnecessary sounds when Kenpachi was in charge. Ichigo was frustrated over having to be there, and to add to his unlucky day the blue haired boy was sitting next to him.<p>

He looked out of the corner of his eye to see what Grimmjow was doing. He had a notebook open and it looked like he was drawing something. Ichigo moved a little closer to take a better look and was amazed at what he saw. It was a big cat with blue eyes that was beautifully sketched.

"What the fuck you looking at, strawberry?"

"Hah…nothing asshole." Ichigo mumbled, placing an elbow on the desk and resting his cheek on his hand.

He started to blush and before he looked away Grimmjow had noticed. For some reason he found it quite amusing. _'Tha fuck is wrong with me?' _Grimmjow thought, becoming angry and confused with himself.

It was almost 5'clock. Detention would end soon, and Ichigo was getting sleepy from reading some book. He looked outside the window, it had started to rain. At that moment, he glanced at a sleeping Grimmjow and for some reason Ichigo found his sleeping face to be quite cute. _'Wait…what? What the fuck is wrong with me?'_ Ichigo felt irritated and confused by the thought.

Detention was over and Ichigo went to the bathroom before leaving the school to wash his face. As the cold water touched his skin, a sudden chill passed behind him and he became upset by the sensation. He looked around but saw nothing….and then something whispered into his ear:

**_"Only those who truly desire can gain access onto the Midnight Train."_**

Ichigo quickly turned around to look behind him. He then started to open each stall door to see if someone was just messing with him, but he was the only one there. "Fuck…" Ichigo murmured, getting the hell out of there as fast as possible. The corridors were empty and he was still feeling uneasy, so he walked faster until he exited the building.

"What took you so long?"

"FUCK!" Ichigo yelled. "Damn it you scared me, you stupid ass!"

Grimmjow started laughing like crazy. "What's wrong, strawberry? Scared to be alone?" He continued laughing, unable to stop himself.

"What do you want?" Ichigo was quickly becoming irritated again. Grimmjow always seemed to have a certain talent when it came to angering him.

"To settle unfinished business."

"Not now, I'm already late for work."

"Not my problem."

"If you want, we can settle things after I get out of work!" Ichigo shouted, already running towards the school's front gates.

"Tch… we'll see about that," smirked Grimmjow, dropping his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was working part-time at a convenience store near the train station. There were only a few people in the store and Ichigo was at the cash register gazing at a magazine when he felt a sudden chill pass from behind and again heard a voice whispering to him:<p>

**_"Only those who truly desire can gain access onto the Midnight Train."_**

"What the…"

"Excuse me young man, are you okay?" A woman with a baby asked him with a motherly concern on her face.

"I'm okay, sorry about that…" he answered, feeling uneasy again.

Ichigo waited until there was no one in the store, got his cellphone out and dialed the number of the person who had been talking about the _Midnight Train_ rumor all day at school.

"Hey Inoue, can I ask you something?"

"Hello Kurosaki-kun, what can I do for you?"

"Tell me about the rumor of the train station at midnight."

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>After listening to the story, Ichigo felt even more confused and extremely curious about it. There was no denying he was scared by the sudden chills and mysterious voice he had now heard twice, but what made him more confused and curious was that apparently <em>no one<em> had seen the mysterious train or been inside it. He spent the rest of his shift thinking about going to the train station. Being a hothead also made him make hotheaded decisions, so he decided he was going to check for himself.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight and he normally walked home as soon as his shift was over, but this time he had something important to do. He called home saying he was going to be late because he was going to do inventory. He closed the store ten minutes early since the train station was just across the street.<p>

He walked in and took a quick look around. The last train was leaving and there was no one left at the station now. He waited a few more minutes until it was midnight. The lights started to flicker and Ichigo immediately began to wonder what the hell he had been thinking when he had made the decision to go there. The air went cold around him and suddenly a train appeared. Ichigo wanted to run but stood frozen as the doors opened.

_"Welcome to the Midnight Train, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

A silhouette appeared suddenly in front of Ichigo. His first reaction was to scream, but the scent coming from the direction of the shadow immediately caused him to feel dazed. As the silhouette bowed, it began taking the form of a man wearing a black and red uniform. Ichigo noticed hands with sharp, long nails painted black and pale skin slowly becoming visible.

As the figure began to stand, Ichigo stared at the impossibly large grin on the man's face which featured a perfect set of pearly-white teeth. But what stunned the boy more than anything was the dramatic cerulean eyes and silky blue locks peeking out from beneath the hat.

"Grim- … Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked in a confused voice.

_"Young man, from the moment the doors opened, your most desired fantasy became real. Please enjoy the ride."_

The man snickered. He slowly started to vanish until completely disappearing and the train began to move. Ichigo hadn't even remembered stepping off the platform and into the train at all. He was silent for a moment as he noticed there were no seats anywhere. The walls and ceiling were gray and the floor was covered in a rich, dark gray carpet. For some reason, he wanted to touch it and bent down to do so.

As he moved his hand over the soft material, the hair on his arm started to stand up. A growl was heard and Ichigo's body stiffened, his eyes quickly moving towards the direction of the horrifying sound. There was no door at the end of the train car, only inky blackness. A flickering light could barely be seen in the next car from time to time.

"Who's there?" Ichigo yelled.

_"What's wrong strawberry… scared to be alone?"_ asked a voice from behind the boy.

"What the… Grimmjow?" Ichigo was shocked and turned to look behind him but there was nothing there, only a closed door. When he turned back around he almost stopped breathing and fell on his ass, frightened by what was directly in front of him.

Inches away from his face was a big cat with blue eyes, the same that he had seen drawn in Grimmjow's notebook earlier. Something else that was peculiar was the fact that it also looked a bit like the train conductor. It had the same scent and Ichigo found himself becoming dazed again. He felt lightheaded, and with his vision becoming blurry and his body feeling heavy he now found himself down on his back.

_"Time to settle unfinished business,"_ a voice whispered, making the boy agitated.

"What the fuck… is that you Grimm-?" Ichigo's distress was interrupted by the creature that was now on top of him. Only a few inches away from the young man's face it growled again, this time showing its feral canines. Ichigo froze and slowly moved his head to the side, drops of sweat beginning to slide down both sides of his face. He closed his eyes tightly and felt his heart beating so fast he thought it would break his rib cage at any moment.

The creature moved closer to his ear, _"You keep saying 'Grimmjow'…hmm."_

The scent from before was becoming stronger, making the young man more dizzy along with a new sensation that was making his body react in a very embarrassing way. _'What the hell…'_ he thought bemused. Suddenly, the body on top of him felt heavier as if it wasn't the big cat anymore, but the body of a person who was now removing Ichigo's shirt. The man's hands suddenly grabbed his wrists.

"Hey, what are you trying- …who are you? What are-?" He stopped quickly when he noticed what or who was on top of him. "Grimmjow…"

_"Since you like to say that name so much, I'll make you scream it."_

The man moved Ichigo's hands above his head, pressing his nails into the boy's wrists hard enough to make him bleed. He moved closer to Ichigo, licking his neck and making him moan. _'Oh shit, no…' _Ichigo blushed and jumped in fright when he heard the clinking sound of chains nearby.

He tried to moving his head to see where the sound was coming from and became scared. The chains were moving like snakes towards him, until they were close enough to wrap themselves around his wrists. He was now chained, with a naked guy who looked exactly like Grimmjow on top of him.

"What are you going to do to me?" He questioned nervously. The only answer he received for his efforts was a grin.

The blue haired man looked into Ichigo's eyes, making him more than a little worried of what he might do next. He moved closer, never breaking eye contact with the boy until he roughly began kissing him. Ichigo was perplexed by the other's actions but found himself wanting more. He opened his mouth and tongues touched. Ichigo savored it, the taste of the other man filling him with the same excitement he would feel every time he had ever fought with Grimmjow.

The man's hands slowly moved down, nails leaving red marks on Ichigo's skin and making him shiver. He moved away from the boy who was now breathing heavy, and started to remove what was left of his clothing. The blue haired man spread Ichigo's legs and without preparation thrust into him hard, making him scream. Ignoring the boy's pain he continued and moved close enough to whisper into Ichigo's ear, _"I told you I would make you scream." _

He thrust deeper, the sounds coming from Ichigo's mouth becoming more like moans of pleasure with each thrust. He felt pure ecstasy having the other pounding against him. The strong scent coming from the man made Ichigo's desire more lustful by the minute.

"Harder… more-" Ichigo moaned.

Instead of doing what he was asked, the blue haired man started to move slower, but deeper. _"You're forgetting something…"_ He grabbed Ichigo's legs, placing them over his shoulders. He pulled back, almost removing his rock-hard cock from inside the boy, and stopped. Ichigo shot him a confused and disappointed look while the other grinned maniacally. He thrust back in hard, this time hitting his prostate.

"Aahh…GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo screamed, causing the other to react by pounding into him at a vicious pace.

Only a few more thrusts and Ichigo came, followed almost immediately by the other. The blue haired man placed his forehead on the boy's chest while he caught his breath. Soon after, he moved closer to Ichigo's face and kissed him passionately.

Ichigo had his eyes closed, but when the other stopped the kiss he opened them to find his vision was blurry. He didn't feel the weight of the man's body anymore, either. He blinked several times, trying to clear his vision. After his sight returned to normal he found himself in a sitting position, already dressed and the train no longer moving.

_"Thank you for riding the Midnight Train, Kurosaki Ichigo. I hope you enjoyed it,"_ the train conductor said as he was moving towards Ichigo. He politely extended his hand to help the boy stand.

As soon as Ichigo stood he began to feel dizzy again thanks to the scent coming from the other. The man grabbed a handful of hair from the back of Ichigo's head and leaned close enough to whisper to him,_ "Hope to see you soon, strawberry…" _

The sound of those words, the way the man said it, and the desirable scent coming from him made Ichigo slowly close his eyes. It was like a lullaby.

When Ichigo next opened his eyes, he found himself standing in front of the store where he worked. Slightly dazed and more than a little confused, he glanced at his watch and was completely shocked by what he saw. It was ten minutes before midnight.

"No, this isn't-"

"What's up strawberry? You miss me?" Grimmjow whispered, from directly behind him.

"Shit... Grimmjow!" Ichigo turned around quickly. Noticing how close their faces were to each other, he blushed deeply.

"What's wrong, did you forget our date?"

"Fuck you asshole, I'm getting tired of your bullshit-"

"Then let's settle this," Grimmjow interrupted. For some reason, he positioned himself closer to Ichigo's face, and this made the other blush brilliantly again. Grimmjow noticed and smirked, slowly moving towards Ichigo until his lips brushed against his ear.

"Hmm…wanna go for round two?"

* * *

><p><strong>The evil monkey in my mind made me write this :P<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed the ride! :D**


End file.
